


Green Thumb

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae likes plants. (a little too much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Anonymous (From tumblr)  
> Prompt: Donghae likes plants. (a little too much)  
> Genre: Crack | Slight romance ?? | Comedy  
> A/N: I had a bit too much fun with this… I saw this in the inbox and no one had really touched it so i kinda took it in my own hands since i thought it was amusing. Of course, i write at 3am so im sorry for typos and such. :) There’s a treat at the very end from my skype convos on how to get this drabble started xD

 

“What in the  _hell_  are you doing?”

It’s not uncommon for Hyukjae to ever curse in his hectic, stressed life of being a dancer and supporting his boyfriend for the six years they had been together. It’s not like his life was easy, and it wasn’t like Donghae’s was either. His work was more of a freelance kinda thing, planting, potting, building sheds and digging into fresh dirt for new gardens while earning pay when he could. Hell, it was a lot of work and labor for little treats in the end, and Hyukjae was a little more than surprised that Donghae wasn’t mistaken for being a shadow at this point after being in the sun for so long and so often.

“I’m hugging Jay. He gets lonely.” Donghae huffs, turning to his boyfriend who was standing at their greenhouse’s door, holding a bag of take out that was just for them on this particular Monday evening he got off early from. He sets down the heavy pot that was supposedly a large hibiscus plant, awkwardly squatting down low, jutting out his butt and knees while leaves and flowers attacked his face from the odd angle. Donghae grimaces and sputters before straightening his back and groaning lightly.

“Why do you name your plants still? I thought I told you to stop and you said you would.” Hyukjae sighs while dropping the bag on a nearby work table, shoving away the small hand shovels and various packets of seeds that were scattered everywhere. Was there no safe place from Donghae’s obviously weird hobby? He had nothing against plants themselves. In fact, he was more than happy to see Donghae bring baskets home of organic, grown vegetables and fruits he didn’t have to pay for. (It’s not that they were on a strict budget at this point of their lives, he was just plain cheap)

“I can’t!” Donghae says with eyes wide, mouth open and eyebrows up high. The younger man makes gestures to the entire greenhouse that was filled with—… well greenery. “Jay gets really lonely when no one hugs him for more than four hours so while I’m tending to the rose sisters— and family, I gotta come by and give him a squeeze.” Then he points over the seedlings that were placed in small pots to sprout on the floor. There had to be a dozen of them at this point and Hyukaje furrows his brows at the sight.

“Over there are my unborn children,” he says while slinking over and kneeling, “Here’s Suzy, Charlie, Min Min, Dongjae, Patrick, Jessie, Andrew, Jae Hwa, Jiyong and—”

“Alright, alright! I get it!” Hyukjae sighs, knowing he can never win this war and sets the table for dinner.

Donghae had loved plants since he was a child and realized he had a green thumb when he watered his mom’s tomato plant mindlessly one summer and miraculously it grew red, ripe fruit after a few days. (For some odd reason, it just never grew anything until Donghae came along. Hyukjae didn’t really wanna believe it, but Donghae had insisted for the past eight years since they’d met.)

Donghae grins rather triumphantly and saunters over to Hyukjae who was unloading the boxes of take out from the baggy he brought home with him from work. “So what are we having tonight? And how was work for you?” He says while breaking the new, disposable pair of chopsticks and sitting next to him.

“Just some Chinese. And work was fine today, thanks for asking. It’s just kinda annoying training all these newbies for the regionals when they havent got a clue about dance in the firs—What?” Hyukjae stops midway, watching as his boyfriend’s face twists in horror while he stuffs his own. (Can’t blame him, he’s hungry ok?)

“Did you buy a freaking vegetarian meal for me?” the brunette nearly gapes, giving a harsh shove to white Styrofoam box for Hyukjae to see and sauce nearly spills out from the corner of it.

“…No,” Hyukjae says, knowing where this is going already two seconds after Donghae finishes speaking. He pokes at the Mushu with mild interest and spots some white chicken slices. “See? There’s meat in there.”

“They’re mostly vegetables! How could you do this to me?” Donghae bites his lip and knits his eyebrows, eyes growing glassy. “Can’t you see?! I’m eating my children!”

“What children! They are vegetables! See?! Onions, snow peas, carrots, garlic and other stuff! Hell, I’m Korean; I don’t even know what’s in this Chinese shit!”

“No! its Sally, Jean, Jongwoon, Jun ki, and Ha Min!”

“Do not compare my hard earned food to your plants!”

“Do not compare your crappy Chinese take out food to my babies!”

Hyukaje gasps at this point, “You’re insane! Who sings to plants? Who stares at them for 2 hours a day? You don’t even love me as much as them!”

Donghae stands to throw a potato at him, completely flabbergasted at his words while Hyukjae is still trying to figure out where that potato had emerged from.

“I sing to them because it’s good for plants! I stare at them just in case there might be bugs coming in to eat their leaves or something… and they’re a beautiful visual ok! Besides, you’re always at work, there’s no time for me give you that much attention.”

“Lee Donghae, you are so full of crap.” Hyukjae huffs and crosses his arms, glaring at the shrubbery next to him while Donghae bites his lip in slight regret.

“…I guess I could give you more time from my day… Like visit you at work or something.”

Hyukjae purses his lips mildly and lifts his chin higher.

“And maybe have sex with you more often too….”

Now his arms have dropped.

“And spend more time with you…"

Hyukjae is just seconds away from running up to Donghae and hugging him until—

“Maybe if you wear like a plant costume or something…—”

“Lee Donghae, I will cut your dick off.”

 

 ————————-

(My Skype conversation omg)

[1:51:41 PM] Hyukjae ♫: im just gonna write drabbles from little prompts ive received on the eunhaedrabbles blog ;w;

[1:51:52 PM] Hyukjae ♫: the prompt from this anon is

[1:52:03 PM] Hyukjae ♫:  Anonymous asked:

Donghae likes plants (a little too much)

[1:52:06 PM] Hyukjae ♫: hehHHEHQEHEHUHRFWOIJEF

[1:52:14 PM] Hyukkie: omggggg

[1:52:24 PM] Hyukjae ♫: he talks to plants

[1:52:26 PM] Hyukjae ♫: and sings to them

[1:52:28 PM] Hyukjae ♫: and waters them

[1:52:31 PM] Hyukjae ♫: and feeds them

[1:52:32 PM] Hyukjae ♫: and makes love

[1:52:37 PM] Hyukjae ♫: i— what

[1:52:40 PM] Hyukkie: what

[1:52:59 PM] Hyukjae ♫: what

[1:53:58 PM] Jongwoon: JUST WHAT

[1:54:03 PM] Jongwoon: OOH BBY I LOVE YOUR LEAVES

[1:54:06 PM] Jongwoon: YOUR GREENNESS TURNS ME ON

[1:54:08 PM] Jongwoon: LIKE WHAT

[1:54:22 PM] Hyukjae ♫: OH GOD THE WAY THE SUN HITS YOUR STEMS

[1:54:28 PM] Hyukjae ♫: AND THE WAY YOU SWAY IN THE WIND

[1:54:33 PM] Hyukjae ♫: LEMME JUST POT U UP

[1:54:36 PM] Hyukjae ♫: AND SEE UR ROOTS

[1:54:44 PM] Jongwoon: LEMME PUT SOME SOIL IN THERE TO KINK THINGS UP

 

\---

 

Hope you liked it! Commet :)


End file.
